


One Night Alone

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ficlet, M/M, Prose Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few hours until dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> A preview of a much longer series I have in the works.

"You shouldn't be here."

Joe is trying to be strong. Keep his voice even. But his bottom lip is split. Still bleeding. Swelling up and making his words thick and muffled. He blinks, one eye not even half open. He's sure the color matches Sid's uniform.

Sid nods to the guard at the gate, the heavy metal door screeching closed behind him, leaving them alone.

They stand there. Hovering. Not that Joe could move even if he wanted to, no more than a step away from the wall. His arms are already screaming from the angle they're at. Rust cutting into the delicate skin.

"Joe..."

"You shouldn't be here."

Joe looks down. At a floor that's covered in years of filth and sorrow. He can't stand to look at that face anymore, at that singular gaze. He doesn't want to remember him like that, doesn't want Sid to remember him like this.

 _Clean cotton sheets beneath his weary limbs. Soft against his stomach. Trembling from the feeling of hands on his hips. The feeling of breath against his ear._

 _Lips on his neck. Words spoken into his hair._

 _It only hurts for a moment, and then everything is perfect. Everything is Sid._

"Joe."

Joe's chest heaves when Sid's hands cup his cheeks. Lift his head back up. Sid is crying and no. No he can't. He's the strong one, he's his mentor, his teacher. His rock.

Sid is his whole world.

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

Joe can't even be sure that's his own voice. Not even as his throat vibrates. Not even as his mouth moves. He can hear it echo off the walls, and it stings.

His neck stings when Sid's hands move to the collar. To the iron locked tight around his throat. He was dragged here by it, a single chain hooked to the ring in the front, the ring just below the royal crest.

Strong nervous fingers glide over it. Around it. Away from it. Up beneath Joe's hair. Hair that spills over his shoulders. Tangled and matted with sweat and blood.

 _Steady fingers pull his hair back, away from his shoulders. They comb their way through, and he winces when they hit a knot._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"It's okay. It feels good."_

 _A laugh that he can feel more than hear. Sid's laugh. As strong and gentle as his hands as they gather his hair. As they tie it back with a ribbon._

"It's not execution."

Joe hisses when Sid's hands find the brand on his neck. The fresh, swelling burn above the collar. He doesn't need Sid's fingers to trace it to know what it is. The shape of it.

A single jagged letter. Insurance, in case he runs. In case he ever gets the collar off.

The mark of a slave.

"I know."

Someone is banging on the door. Someone is shouting. Time's up. Get back to work. Leave the traitor alone with his guilt.

Just a few hours until dawn.

Sid's mouth crushes against his own. Hard. And Joe doesn't even feel the sting as his lip reopens.

All he feels are chapped lips and strong arms. Long after the door closes. Long after he's left alone.

 _"I have to go."_

 _Joe whines softly, his fingers circling Sid's wrists as he tries to re-lace his pants. He tugs, and Sid laughs, falling back onto the bed with him._

 _"They can wait."_

 _Sid's mouth laughs against his own, their kiss broken when Joe gasps. His head thrown back, Sid's fingers training over his bare stomach._

 _They fall onto the bed, and Joe watches the sunrise through the window as Sid's mouth trails down from his hips._


End file.
